Earthbound Boy
by Garden Gnomie
Summary: After the anime ended the SPR had a new case, A case that looks ordinary until you look into it. Soon they find that the more they look the less things begin to make sense. When all you knew was a voice and all rules no longer apply,what could you do?
1. Case 1: Earthbound Boy

**Hey people this is my first Ghost hunt fanfic**

**I hope you like it ........**

**Please check out my other fan fics**

**I do not own ghost hunt cuz if i did i wouldn't be writing fan fics and i would be making this into a book =D**

**~Naomi~  
**

* * *

Case 1: Earthbound Boy

Earthbound Boy Part 1:

"_Maki! Come back! You promised you'd never leave me!" _A small voice shouted in the darkness. I heard soft thumping sounds. The sounds became softer and the boys voice became louder and more filled with hate.

_ "Maki! You said you'd stay with me until you came to join me!"_

I looked around I could now see a clearing with a one room schoolhouse. The little boys voice became louder_, "MAKI!" _I turned around only too see nothing

I felt a hand grab my shoulder, _"Maki wai_t!" the voice cried.

The voice now was coming from all directions, _"Curse you to hell!"_

I awoke with a scream. I looked around. Wait! Where am I?

The surroundings looked very much the same only there was no schoolhouse. Instead lay a pile of logs and bricks and men working lifting logs up and placing them on top of eachother.

Suddenly a girl around my age ran towards one of the younger workingmen and hugged him. The young man smiled.

All of a sudden I was back where the one room schoolhouse was.

_"Was he really that important Maki?"_ The boys voice returned in an angry manor.

_"Did I really not matter? After everything you said to me, before and after I was gone. You said you would I would always be the only one! You were supposed to be true to that promises until you joined me!" _

_ "Curse you to hell!"_

I opened my eyes to see Bou-san and Ayako leaning over me.

"What happened?" I said trying to push my self up from the hard surface I was on.

Bou-san laughed slightly. "You mean you don't remember?"

"You hit your head pretty hard." Ayako muttered. Looking away. "Well since you're awake I guess we should head back to base."

I nodded and slowly began walking behind Ayako with Monk-san following behind.

As we walked back to our newly set up base on the first floor of an extremely small girls privet boarding school. As I walked in through the door Naru walked over to me. "So Mai, what's the story with the dream this time." Naru stated bluntly. Not asked. Stated.

"NARU!" Ayako screamed. "She just got hurt today and all you can do is ask her about her dreams?" she hissed.

"No one asked you." Naru replied. His face still unchanged from before Ayako had yelled

I decided to speak before Ayako shot back.

"It was really weird." I began. Naru, Bou-san, Ayako and John looked at me. "There was this Childs voice and it kept calling out to me. The voice was calling me Maki. The voice came from all around me; not one direction."

"And that was it?" Naru narrowed his eyes at me.

I shook my head. "No, somebody grabbed my shoulder but when I turned around there was nothing there but the voice screaming "_Curse You To Hell!"_

I was about to finish when I remembered I had forgot to tell them about the worksite.

"There was also this worksite and this girl running and hugging a worker."

"Mai this is not time for romantic fantasies." Naru commented.

That little…

"Naru just listen! After I saw the girl hugging the worker the little boys voice came back."

Bou-san gasped. "Mai do you remember what the boy said?"

I nodded.

I began to repeat the words from my dream. " '_Did I really not matter! After everything you said to me, before and after I was gone. You said you would I would always be the only one! You were supposed to be true to that promises until you joined me!' " _

_ "_Could the voice have been from the little boy that keeps on appearing to the students…or could it just be…" John mumbled to himself.

"What?" I said flinching as I heard John mumble.

"Oh' ah its nothing much. Just wondering' if the voice you heard in your dreams has anything to do with the child the students here are seeing."

"Oh'" I said.

While Ayako was looking away Bou-san whispered under his breath to me. "Just wait for it, any minute now Ayako will claim that it is a earthbound spirit."

Just then Ayako turned around.

"I think it's safe to say that this is the doing of a earthbound spirit. " she said simply.

Bou-san and I tried to hold in our laughter.

"What are you laughing about?" she said glaring at Bou-san and me.

"Nothing." Bou-san said in a childish voice.

Ayako smacked Bou-san on his face. "Dumb ass" she said under her breath.

This case was a lot like the others in some way but in others it was different.

Unlike most cases that I receive calls about, Naru chose this case on his own. Another strange thing about the case was that at first glance everything's seemed normal but the more you looked at it something seemed wrong.

Completely wrong.

As I was walking in the hall outside of the base I over heard a group of high school girls talking about some ghost story.

_"Did you here about the ghost?"_

_ "You mean the one haunting the school?"_

_ "Mhhhm," _

"_Ya, its weird why would a kid want to haunt a school."_

I decided I needed to find out more so I ran and caught up with the girls.

"Excuse me?" I said walking up behind them.

The two girls turned around.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about the ghost at this school?" I knew they must know something from what I heard them talking about.

"Um, we know a little about it but you should really ask Kim-li Park about it she know more than we do." They said pointing to a small brown-eyed Korean girl in a class picture hanging on the wall.

"It's okay you can just tell me what you know."

The girls looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Mai Taniyama and I work for Shibuya Psychic Research."

They sighed in relief that I was not some weirdo and began telling me what they knew.

"Well, people say the ghost has been around for a long time but now its active for some reason. Supposedly when they were building the school one of the people living around here died. I think it was a child or something like that but I don't really know all the details."

I thanked the girls and began to head back to base.

* * *

I hope you liked it

Read and review


	2. Case 1: Earthbound Boy Part 2

THANK YOU SO MUCH

I posted this at lunch during school and when i got home it had like 100 views and 3 comments and i had been added to 2 favorite authors list and one favorite!

Ps. i tried posting this erlier today but fanfic was not working so here it is.

ME: I own ghost hunt!

FanFIc: no you don't

Me: I dont?

FanFic: NO YOU ONLY OWN THE FANFIC YOU WROTE

me: Darn,,,so close

* * *

**Case 1: Earthbound Boy**

**Earthbound Boy Part 2:**

* * *

In a school of 200 girls in high school you would think every detail would be known by everyone, yet that is not what it seemed to be the case. _Either that or the girls were lying._ Either way both seemed strange and unlikely.

What ever the case may be, something was wrong. Something must be extremely wrong. If not there is now way Naru would have accepted the case.

"Naru," I said approaching him, "what do you think about the ghost?" I said trying to figure out why he had accepted the case.

He glared at me.

"I want to know why you excepted this case," I said angrily.

"This is not Childs business." He said in a cold lifeless voice.

"That not fair. I bet if Masako was here you would tell her!" I snapped.

Naru's face grew angry. "Leave Miss Hara out of this!" his voice filled with rage. _I knew it. He defends Masako in everything. _

"Then tell me!"

"I think you should let Monk and I do our job and you do yours." He said plainly.

This was beginning to piss me off so I walked out of the room and let them continue taking temperature readings.

Whatever, I should just be glad that Naru didn't ask her to come on the case.

_That's a sign right?_

__

I shook my head trying to make sense of things.

"Mai?" a voice from behind me said. That voice could only belong to one person, and that one person is not supposed to be here!

"Masako? Why are you here?" I asked, well more like shouted.

She gave me a strange look "for your information I'm here because of a email sent to me by my friend Kim-Li Park."

Kim-Li Park was the girl who I was told to see. So let me get this straight I'm told to see this girl, Kim-Li and all of a sudden the one person who I want to see the least shows up. Coincident? I think not.

"You came here because of a email?" I asked skeptically. _Like Masako would ever come because someone other than Naru asked her to. _

She nodded.

"Wait, so Naru never called you?"

"No Kazuya never called me." I was about to ask who Kazuya was before I realized that Naru's real name was _Kazuya Shibuya. "_So then you did just come to visit your friend?"

She shook her head. "Not just that, I well… I have been getting interferences and was having trouble sensing spirits." Her head sunk down and she became silent.

"Masako! Can you sense anything right now?"

She lifted her head to the side. "That the problem! When I came within 3 miles of this place the interference stopped. Something's out there Mai."

Could it possibly be that the place had something to do with the interference?

"Did Kim-Li say anything about the ghost in her email?

Masako looked at her feet. "No,"

Suddenly Masako jerked on my arm. "Mai I sense something!"

"We need to find Kim-Li okay," I told Masako pulling on her arm leading her down the hall.

___

We were almost at the 11th grade dormitories when Masako stopped. I turned around to see her with tears running down her face.

I firmly put my hands on her shoulders. "Masako!" I screamed.

"I can't do it. I can't lie. I came here because something's is wrong. Kim-Li is acting strange. I think she may be possessed or something but I can't tell. She acts like herself but then she starts saying things about this boy. Saying that he wants to kill her."

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called Naru.

"Naru,"

"Mai how many times do I have to say this, stop goofing off!"

"Masako's here. Something bad has happened."

"Put her on the line NOW." The firmness in his voice became sterner.

I tapped her on the shoulder. "Naru wants to talk to you, seems urgent."

Her face instantly jerked up with the mention of his name. her eyes shone as if asking if what I had said was for real. Nevertheless she took the phone.

_"_Kazuya_?" _

For some reason it bothered me that she used hi real name.

They talked for what seemed like hours but in reality was less than 4 minutes.

Masako closed the phone and handed it back to me. "Kazuya and Lin are coming."

A few minutes later Naru and Lin came.

As we approached the building we heard a scream. "_**I'm Not her! Why don't you get that! I am not Maki!"**_

It was if the dream was playing over and over and over in my mind as I recalled what the boy had said in the dream.

.

"_Maki! Come back! You promised you'd never leave me!" _

"_Maki! You said you'd stay with me until you came to join me!"_

"_MAKI!" _

"_Maki wai_t!"

"_Curse you to hell!"_

I remembered the work site. Then I remembered what the schoolgirls had told me.

"_**Well, people say the ghost has been around for a long time but now its active for some reason. Supposedly when they were building the school one of the people living around here died. I think it was a child or something like that but I don't really know all the details."**_

Then it hit me. The child who had died must have been the boy. And something is keeping the boy's spirit around.

I tried to recall the rest of what the boy had said.

"_Was he really that important Maki?"_

"_Did I really not matter? After everything you said to me, before and after I was gone. You said you would I would always be the only one! You were supposed to be true to that promises until you joined me!" _

_ "Curse you to hell!"_

Nothing made sense. Who was Maki? And why was the spirit so angry with her.

_

"Mai, didn't you say that in your dream the boy kept on calling out to someone named Maki?" Naru asked.

I nodded. The girl who had screamed was saying that she was not Maki. Did the spirit think that she was Maki?

"Kim-Li!" Masako screamed and we all understood. The ghost wanted something from her. The ghost thought she was Maki.

* * *

Hope you liked it

i may not be able to update for a little while beacuse mid-Quaters are this week and next week.


	3. Case 1: Earthbound Boy Part 3

DONT KILL ME!

Im sorry that i didn't post this chapter erlier like i promissed. I want to blame Midterms even though that hppend a longtime ago

I also want to blame Finals which happend last week

Good news- got a B in english for the semester...(its horibal! I had an A- first quarter and a B- secnd quarter)

Got a B in History for the quarter

i'll find out the rest of the grades on Tuesday.

**Well back on topic here is chapter 3 of Earth Bound Boy part 3:**

Ya i don't own shit on ghost hunt...

* * *

**Case 1: Earthbound Boy**

**Earthbound Boy Part 3:**

We ran up the stairs as fast as we could but by the time we had got to Kim-Li's room the screaming had stopped and Kim-Li was out on the ground.

We all just stood there for a few seconds before we knew what to do.

Eyes turned to Naru who turned to Lin and then to the passed out Kim-Li.

"Miss Hara can you sense anything?" He asked not bothering to turn around.

_No response._

_Then **it** happened_.

Little fingers, wrapping around Kim-Li's neck.

Gripping tighter and tighter. _**Omigad!**_ If someone didn't do something she

was going to die!

Masako let out a loud gasp before speaking. "Kazuya! Mai! Can you see it? Can you see the fingers on her neck?"

Why had she asked if Naru could see the hand? Nevertheless I saw it.

My eyes widened.

It was a hand that seemed to belong to a child. But there was nobody there. Just hands.

"The hands. It's.. Naru! The hand is going…" I could not bring my self to finish the sentence.

Suddenly Masako reached her hand out as if trying to pull the little fingers lose from their grip on Kim-Li's neck.

Instantly I saw another hand try to grab the first one. Naru's.

"Don't touch it!" Naru said firmly, but it was too late.

As her fingers touched the neck of Kim-Li she was thrown back with such a force that could only relate to being dropped three stories out of a blinding.

And yet she was unhurt. Masako began shaking. Why had she not been hurt? The force was enough to kill a person and yet Masako didn't have a single scratch on her. Masako's eyes darted around the room looking for an answer but she soon began to understand that nobody could give her one.

"Lin! Call the monk and Father Brown; Now." Naru said in a stern voice.

Even I have to feel sorry for Lin-san. I mean not that that man does anything nice for me, but still no one deserves to be treated the way Naru treats people.

Only if my dream had been useful, maybe than none of this would have happened.

My dream was useless, useless unless…!

Unless the person named Maki was the reason the boy's spirit was still here. All I need to find out is what Maki did to make the boy so angry with her.

"Naru! I got it!" I shouted. Naru turned to face me with a look of disparagement.

"Mai, I'm sure you have come up with some extraordinary theory about the case as usual but this is not time to mess around." Naru said in a sarcastic voice.

_Jerk.._

"Naru," said a voice that could only belong to Lin-san, "I think we should here her out."

Naru certainly looked displeased and eyed his assistant coldly but said nothing.

"The boy's spirit obviously is mad at the person called Maki. For some reason the boy thinks that Kim-Li is Maki."

"We already know that Mai." Naru said in a pissed voice. Probably because I was stealing the spotlight from him.

"Let me finish!" I screamed before I continued. "I just think that if I could just have another dream I could find out what Maki did and could help the case more."

"And you think you could just go to sleep and when you woke up the case would be solved!" Naru said as if I was stupid.

"I think its well worth a shot," said a voice with an Australian accent.

"Brown-san!" I said running up to him.

"You do?"

He nodded. Then began to move towards Naru.

"Lin-san called me here because he said you thought that Kim-Li was possessed, is that right?" he asked Naru.

"Correct, at the time to be precise." He stated dully.

John looked at Naru confused.

"It's not a possession, it a Haunting." He stated as if it should have been obvious.

"Naru! Why would you say it's a haunting!" Bou-san said in a panicked voice.

Naru closed his eyes. "Trust me on this one. If you don't believe me look at the evidence yourself, it's obviously not possession."

"What about a Poltergeist!" I barged in. Naru only shook his head and smirked.

"Mai, this case shares almost nothing to one of a poltergeist. Things l like what was wrapped around Kim-Li's neck could not possibly be created by a poltergeist." Naru replied in a joking kind of way. Then it hit me, I had never told Naru about the hands wrapped around Kim-Li's neck! How did he know about them?

Suddenly John jumped backwards, stumbling to the ground.

"Naru! This room is dangerous! We have to get of here before someone gets seriously hurt! Hauntings can be deadly. Naru, we have to bring everyone back to base." John gasped frantically for air. _Something was wrong._

"Mai, go back to base, and try to contact Yasuhara**-**san and see if he can research the history of the area. Also tell Ayako to be prepared to try to force the spirit out of the area! Brown-San go with her; I don't want anyone alone right now. And make sure she sleeps, Lin is right we could use any information on this case that me could get."

_Dam it Naru who do you think I am your servant! First of all it was my idea not Lin's. And secondly why do I have to do all the work? _

John must have noticed my stressed out face because he suddenly turned wards me and said, "Don't worry Mai, I'll help you."

Naru turned away from us and pointed his focus to Lin, "Lin, carry Kim-Li, I'll carry Miss have to get both of them to safety as soon as we can."

Off course Naru will carry Masako. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Bou-San do you think you can call the spirit out now?" Naru asked.

Bou-San nodded. I hope he will be okay.

Back at base I turned on my cell and contacted Yasuhara. He said he would be happy to help and could be over their by as early as tomorrow.

Must be lucky taking a year off before going to university.

* * *

Not sue when the next update will be but i will come sometimes in the future ...


	4. Case 1: Earthbound Boy Part 4

Short:

yes i know this chapter is short, and i dont know how long it will take me to write a new chapter,

maybe a year for all i know,

have lost intrest a bit but will try to finish the case

* * *

Case 1: Earthbound Boy

Earthbound Boy Part 4:

Yasuhara met us at base. Everyone was here except Naru, Masako and Lin. Naru has decided it would be best to stay at base with Masako and Lin monitoring equipment or something like that. In my opinion Lin could have done that alone, but I bet that Naru was only staying because of Masako.

"Mai I did some research, apparently when the school was being built there was a workmen's town near here." Yasuhara said.

"But, we didn't find any towns near here." Ayako blurted.

He stopped for a moment taking in what she had just said, before continuing. "There's more than that."

I nodded thinking for a moment. _More than that? What did he mean?_

"Should I get Naru?" John asked hurriedly.

Bou-san answered for him, "I think that would be a good idea."

Naru walked up to Yasuhara, "what have you got." The way Naru asked made me think he didn't actually care. His voice seemed bored.

"When the school was being built there was a workmen's town near here. Because it was a work town, it only existed during the time when the school was being built." He smiled looking content about his research of the area.

"You mean that as soon as the school was finished the town vanished?" John questioned.

He nodded. I still did not understand how this has to do with the little boy. Who was Maki?

I could see annoyance building up in Naru's eyes. "Any one with knowloge would have known that,"

I just stood there with my mouth open, how did Naru know about the town? Did he know from the beginning. If so that Narcissist is a jerk for not telling us!

I was brought back to reality by Naru tapping me on the back.

"close your mouth, you will catch flies."

Before I could say anything else to emberess myself any further Ayako steped in

"Look, I think I am missing something, how were we supposed to know that a town used to be here?" Naru glaered at her.

I really wish he would not treat us like we were stupid.

"The school is in the middle of no where, of course there had to be a work town here."

I shot Yasharu a glance in apology. He nodded.

"The town only existed for a little over a year. During this time there was only one reported death.

A child by the name Kai.

When the school was being built there was an 'accident'. "

Even though Yasharu had said 'accident', I had a feeling it was not.

"The boy was found near a pile of logs, reports say he must have sliped and been crushed by the waight of the falling logs."

"The boys father claimed that the boy must have been pushed, and that he belived that it was the worker who his doughter loved so much who pushed him. "

My mind went back over the events in my dream

"_Was he really that important Maki?"_ The boys voice returned in an angry manor.

_"Did I really not matter? After everything you said to me, before and after I was gone. You said you would I would always be the only one!"_

If this man killed the boy and his sister Maki, still loved the man, it would explain the boys anger.

"MAI! your not being paid to stare into space," Naru said in a strict tone,

i sighed and began to tell them the conection i had just made.


End file.
